someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombreon 2:Spectreon
Zombreon 2:Spectreon by Jessica Kylie Nichols-Vernon (aka HawlSera) I read the creepypasta Zombreon and found myself rather intrigued by it. Being a “Leet Haxor” myself, and I use that term sarcastically as all I’ve really been good at it is editing game files hacking into anything of merit beyond that was simply not in my abilities. I thought it was just a scary story and nothing more, but when I hacked into a beta ROM of the Gold Version, I found myself face-to-face with the Toxic Stone that created Zombreon. I wanted to be sure, however, so I got an Eevee and made it faint to evolve him into Zombreon. To my surprise it worked. A creepypasta that isn’t bullshit? What are the odds of that? Pretty fantastic in how unlikely it is, I must say. I loaded up a Silver Version ROM hoping to see what the Ghost-type evolution was, when I used the all items code here I checked my Inventory for the Toxic Stone and didn’t see one; instead there was an item called 'Poké Euthanasia', with the description saying, “Only under dire circumstances.” I tried using it on my Eevee, only to get the message, “You wouldn’t think of doing this to your best friend,” each time I did so. I tried using the Poké Euthanasia when the Eevee had fainted only to get the message, “Eevee will get better soon, don’t be so dramatic.” I was rather stumped, until, on a whim, I decided to go to Lavender Town’s Pokémon Tower as that was usually the number one place in Kanto one would go to when they wanted to find some ghost Pokémon. Now, in Gold and Silver, the Tower has been converted to a Radio Tower, as most people know, with the graves moved to the basement. I went to the basement with the goal of getting some kind of clue of how to use the Poké Euthanasia. This turned out to be the right move as soon as I entered I was stopped by Blue, Red’s rival from the first game, who spoke to me. I didn’t have the option not to, he just walked right up to me and the dialogue box started. “I see you have POKé EUTHANASIA. I once had to use this stuff on my RATICATE. I still visit him every once in a while hoping to catch him again,” he said, followed by various ellipses before he spoke again. “When a POKéMON is damaged by a CRITICAL HIT or an attack that’s SUPER EFFECTIVE, there’s a small chance they’ll become COMATOSE. Once in that state, there’s nothing you can do for them except pass them into the next world. “It’s said there are POKéMON that can evolve into a GHOST-TYPE if you use it on them. No one knows which ones do and which ones don’t, or heck if any of them do, but I always sort of hope RATICATE is one of them… “You don’t think someone else caught my RATICATE, do you?” The only options listed were 'YES', 'NO', and 'I don’t believe in GHOSTS'; being a nice girl myself I selected 'NO', which just got me the dialogue, “Arceus bless your heart.” With that he left. I found it strange that Arceus was referenced in a Gen two game when he’s a Gen four Pokémon, but I was just glad to have some kind of hint as to how to get a Ghost-type Eevee. After trying dozens of times to find wild Fighting-type Pokémon to critically injure my Eevee, I failed to find any that were of a high enough level to even make it flinch. In frustration I used the Poke Euthanasia on Eevee, practically screaming at my computer. “WHY WON’T YOU DIE!?!?!” I yelled. To my surprise there was a different result this time. “Are you sure? This will kill Eevee….”, I hit yes and got another message saying, “EEVEE look up curiously at you as you spray it with POKé EUTHANASIA. It begins to frown at you, afraid, and not sure what it did to deserve this. EEVEE fainted! EEVEE fell comatose! EEVEE died!” Eevee remained in my party, but not as a Ghost Pokémon; its health was at 0 with a maximum health of 0, it knew no moves, had 0 stats, and its typing was listed as 'CORPSE'. Most shocking of all was the sprite for Eevee, which showed him slumped over with his eyes closed. I tried taking Eevee to a Pokémon Center only for Nurse Joy to tell me that there’s nothing that can be done for Eevee but to have it given a proper burial, then be asked if I had heard of Lavender Town. I found this whole thing fascinating if not a bit dark; was this actually planned for Pokémon? It certainly builds up on the whole Cubone’s mother plot line for the first game and taught children how to deal with the loss of a loved one. Had I been some dumb little kid playing this through, having to buy Poké Euthanasia and killing my comatose Pokémon, I don’t think I’d touch the series again without crying my eyes out, so I perfectly understood why this was removed from the final build of the game. Though a lot of the feeling was lost on me, considering I had killed my Eevee myself. I returned to the Pokémon Tower where I found Blue, who was overjoyed and had following him the sprite of a floating animal skull. Blue jumped up and down and informed me that Ghost Pokémon are real that he had just used a Dusk Bull to catch his Raticate, which had evolved into a Gabriel. The game then popped up Gabriel’s sprite, which was of a more humanoid looking Raticate, or rather the skeleton of one wearing a black robe and having wings. This Grim Reaper made sense with the name Gabriel as Gabriel was the name of the angel of Death. “I’m so happy I could just….. wait… is that an Eevee in your hands… Your Pokemon died? You don’t seem that upset about it. I’ll have Gabriel use Dig to make a grave for your Eevee.” The sprite of Gabriel flashed one more time and the screen faded to black a new grave appeared with my character standing before it. I talked to Blue and got the message. “Why aren’t you crying?” I talked to Gabriel, and it played a sound clip of Raticate’s cry backwards with the text box displaying the words. “You’ve done something awful and will soon pay the penalty for it.” Blue spoke next. “Gabriel’s cry is pretty neat; my Pokédex says that people who are near death hear it as normal words. Cool, huh? I’m so glad to have my friend back and to know that he’s kind of okay.” At this point I was a little creeped out, but I didn’t mind Gabriel’s words, as I really just wanted to see the Ghost Eevee. I tried interacting with the grave of my Eevee and got the message. “You cackle madly, anxious to find Spectreon and add him to your party.” After walking around the graves for a while, expecting something to happen when nothing did, I got bored and left the room, thinking that this was a beta version after all, maybe this is as far as the event went. It seems I spoke too soon as the second I got to the staircase my Eevee appeared over his grave with a normal sprite and walked up to me, re-joining my party. “You caught SPECTREON! Give a nickname to SPECTREON?” The game asked, which I declined. Once I did so, I got the message, “SPECTREON used REVENGE! Your POKé BALLS have clamped shut! PIKACHU is suffocating! CLEFABLE is suffocating! LUGIA is immune! SLOWBRO is suffocating! MAROWAK is suffocating! All suffocating POKéMON have been GHOST EVOLVED!” Before it displayed Spectreon’s sprite, a floating white Umbreon-like creature with miscolored eyes, one red and one blue, below Spectron's eyes, there were two purple tear drops. Around Spectreon there was gaseous purple cloud around him like Gastly. Blue walked up to me, Gabriel following behind him and he challenged me to a Pokémon Battle, saying he wanted to see a clash of Spirit Pokémon. The battle started. He sent out Gabriel, which was the only Pokémon he had, and I sent out Spectreon. Much like Gabriel, Spectreon's cry was just an Eevee’s, but backwards. I tried to see his moves, but once I hit attack, instead of displaying moves for me to choose from, I got the message, “SPECTREON doesn’t take orders from killers!” Blue went next and had Gabriel use an attack called Shadow Force, which, once again, just like Arceus, was something that wasn’t introduced until Gen four. The text displayed, saying, “It’s super effective! TRAINER SILVER was slain!” The battle ended with Blue saying, “Oh no no no, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean for this to happen.” My screen went black. when it came back, I was playing as Spectreon, running through tall grass outside of Lavender Town until I was noticed by a trainer who walked up to me as if to start a trainer battle, and said, “Oooh! A rare SPECTREON. You’ll make quite the catch!” The battle started and it seemed normal with Spectreon acting as the trainer, but what made me jump was the text, saying, “Go, HUMAN!” A Poké Ball was tossed, and what came out was a sprite of my trainer now acting as a Pokémon. I got my party, and there’s the trainer in top slot with the others taken by other Pokémon. A Gengar with all the same moves as my Clefable that suffocated; where Marowak was I had seen a red scaled creature that at first I thought was wearing a skull like Marowak but instead it was a being with a head that had been skinned, leaving behind nothing but a purple skull with green fireballs for eyes and small splotches of blood here and there. Instead of a bone, it carried a bone sword. That is a sword with a bone for a handle and a purple translucent ghost blade. This creature was called 'Skull Sabre'. The Pikachu Ghost Evolution was stranger; it had no eyes and appeared to be wearing a Dracula cape colored like a Zubat. In place of ears it had two more Pikachu tails, though these were red. The mouth was the most normal thing about it, though it now had fangs. This Pikachu, now named 'Zubachu', was Purple and translucent. Finally, my Slowbro was the most morbid of all. The Shellder on his tail was now eating the poor thing alive with visible bone but the Slowbro, now blue instead of pink, didn't seem to notice this was happening to him. The name of this evolution was 'Slowfood', likely some sick pun off of 'fast food'. I went back to the game and saw my Human had the moves 'KICK', 'TACKLE', 'THROW ROCK', and 'SHADOW BALL'. the opposing trainer just had a Rattata and a Parasect, which both went down pretty easily with spamming Kick. I won the battle, got money for winning, and then it switched back to Spectreon with a new dialogue box showing up. "You know, if there's one thing I've grown to hate, it's you humans! I was caught once and had a wonderful loving trainer, Until one day he heard that stupid legend about Ghost evolutions, and even though I served him loyally, my mortal life was robbed from me all in the name of his sick curiosity. Do you know what is like to exist without a body? To live when you are devoid of life? It is constant torment, and now I shall inflict it upon you humans and any Pokémon that stands against me. Death shall consume this world!" A text box showed up, asking me if I wanted to kill the trainer and his Pokémon. I hit no, but Spectreon just said, "Any control you had over this world was negated the second you decreed that I should die!" And killed them anyway. The Trainer stayed on the over world but now he was colored purple and every time I talked to him he just repeated the same phrase again and again. "I feel so cold now... I want my flesh back..." he would say as it played Gastly's cry. This process would repeat itself every time I won a trainer battle. After my tenth trainer battle, the Radio Stations began playing warnings that the ghost trainers had been spotted offering people ghost Pokémon in exchange for their flesh and attacking if they said no, and warning people to be on the look out for people acting oddly with miscolored eyes; they could be possessed. I kept going wondering how long I could keep this up, so I went from town to town killing the trainers and visiting the Pokémon Center. Every time I entered a Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy would beg me not to hurt anyone and give the same rant about how even though Spectreon's trainer was a scumbag that not all humans were like that. Sometimes they'd even offer to help put Spectreon's soul to rest, but each time they offered it would just make Spectreon upset and give the same line. "This isn't a world for the living anymore." Then the screen flashed and every NPC became a ghost. Speaking to Nurse Joy when she was in this state actually made me a little sad each time. "I forgive you, Spectreon. I don't condone what you do to people, but I will fulfill my duty in death as I did so in life. Do you need healing?" If I said yes, Spectreon's party would get healed as normal followed by, "We hope never to see you again." Eventually as I reached my 30th dead trainer, the Radio Station kept talking about how Johto and Kanto's Gym Leaders are divided on how to address this problem, Kanto's Gym Leaders having killed themselves to worship Spectreon like a god, while Johto's gym leaders insisted that only by standing against Spectreon and helping it back to rest could the world be saved. I thought about visiting Kanto's Gym Leaders, and when I did so there were just ghosts, who repeated, "Praise Lord Spectreon" whilst giving me various TMs and other items like Potions and Lemonades. It wasn't until I visited Blue when I was in for a surprise. He, unlike the others, wasn't a ghost and actually challenged me, regretting his actions. Blue sent out Gabriel, but Gabriel refused to fight, so it went right back to the overworld. "Blue, I'm sorry, I can't fight. Spectreon is right, the world is better off dead." Gabriel said facing Blue. "I can understand you... but that means... but that means..." "GABRIEL used SHADOW FORCE. BLUE died." Blue turned to face his rat after becoming a ghost, but didn't really have anything to say. When I talked to him myself he just said, "If Gabriel thinks this is best, I won't argue with him. I feel so cold now... You'll at least spare my father, right?" There was nothing else to do there, so I left. Upon living the Viridian City Gym I got a phone call that said, "Bring my son," before hanging up. Assuming that was my mother, I had Lugia take us to Newbark Town where I entered my house and found a sprite of her hanging by the ceiling from a noose. This looked more humorous than scary on Game Boy Sprites, but it still chilled me to the bone as a purple NPC appeared behind Spectreon. "SPECTREON, you would have killed me the second you came here. You hate the living, so I took drastic measures to earn your trust. All I want is my son. I know he is responsible for this, but he's still my little boy. He won't be a POKéMON TRAINER anymore, but please... if I can just have him back in my afterlife... I have unbelievable sway over PROF. ELM. I can convince everyone to let this become a ghost world like you want. Just let me have my son," my mother said. My hands turned cold at the sheer magnitude of what was being placed on the table. My own mother has enough influence to literally get everyone in the world to kill themselves? Jesus Christ, and just what has your mother done for you lately? Nothing quite on this level, I'd expect. I was given a choice between 'YES' or 'NO'. I pushed 'YES', thinking it would force me into 'NO'. To my surprise, the trainer appeared right beside his mother, prompting one more dialogue box. "Thank you. I'll raise him to be a little nicer to people... MASTER SPECTREON." The game played pretty normally after that, with me still in control of Spectreon, except every Pokémon I encountered was a ghost with a purple translucent sprite or a ghost evolution, if they had one. Legendaries seemed to be completely immune and stayed alive. I could even earn Gym Badges and challenge the Elite Four. the only difference was that every NPC was not only a ghost but seemed rather depressed as they reluctantly called me Master Spectreon. Since a Pokémon can hold Poké Euthanasia like it’s an item, I wonder what would happen if you traded one over to the Gold Version and used it on a Zombreon, and what of Crystal? Does it contain any special Eevees of the dead? Who knows? I don't, but it would be a lot of fun to find out, if anyone knows. Category:Pokemon Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Gaming Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas